Temptations
by OhhEmmGeeOlivia
Summary: When Richard Grayson continues his reckless behavior on missions, his boss pairs him up with a certain red head in hopes she'll keep him in line. That is, if she doesn't kill him first. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kory Anders steeled herself.

There, not five feet away, was _not_ her target. Richard Grayson. Not in a cat suit, not wearing a ski mask, and definitely not wearing a bullet proof vest. His jet black hair was mussed to perfection. Kory noticed through her completely professional observations that even when he threw his head back to laugh, his hair never moved. Quality hair gel, she deduced, wondering if she could ask him what he uses should she ever get the chance.

Her own fiery locks were covered by a light brown wig that hung down her back whilst her simple maroon gown cinched at the waist before flowing to the ground. All in all, she was very unassuming and didn't attract attention. The goal.

Kory never understood how the heroines in movies always dressed to the nines, and then acted surprised when they were found out. They might as well have had 'I'm paid by the government' tattooed on their foreheads. Whom, incase you were wondering, don't pay well. She knew from experience.

Kory's dress covered her figure without being too unflattering and her makeup downplayed her features rather than enhancing them. The idea was to blend in, become a nameless face in the crowd. Give no one reason to do a double take.

Richard Grayson, heir of the prestigious Wayne Enterprises and notorious player, certainly caused Kory to take a second look. His nightly escapades always found their way into the paper. She had to agree with all the gossip columns; he really was gorgeous.

She didn't realize she was staring for long until he turned and met her gaze with a well placed smirk. Fantastic secret agent she was, couldn't even control her staring.

She allowed her eyes to drop to the champagne glass that had found its way into her hand sometime during the evening. It was really very interesting. And the more she stared down the glass, the more she could pretend that Richard Grayson wasn't making his way towards her. Nope.

Kory ignored him until she could make out his expensive dress shoes through the pink champagne. He cleared his throat and her brown eyes met his.

"Now why would a pretty lady such as you be standing alone instead of out on the dance floor?" His eyebrow quirked up effortlessly.

Kory's face went red. Not because he called her a lady or commented she was pretty. She could smell the bull and more than suspected his less than honorable intentions. No, it was that fact that she was indeed alone. Even though she was a damn good agent and her assignment partner was on paternity leave, she couldn't help but feel pathetic attending a socialite ball alone.

"Why would a bachelor, such as you, leave his playboy date to bother the 'pretty lady' who is clearly not interested?" She retorted, not in the mood for flirtatious banter. And why he was talking with her was still a mystery. Kory could see Richard's date eyeing her with contempt every few seconds. Richard reached over and plucked her glass out of her hand, setting it on a nearby table. She narrowed her eyes.

"I simply must insist you have at least one dance. Nobody comes to a ball and doesn't dance. Especially my ball."

"No, I really don't-" he grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her after him onto the ball room floor amongst the dancing couples. One hand on her waist, the other grasping her hand, Richard pulled her close, too close, and began swaying.

"Now isn't this more entertaining than scoping out escape routes?" He asked softly, speaking into her ear. Kory's breath caught and it was no small feat that she kept her body relaxed and her voice light. She leaned back just enough to see his face. They could be talking about the weather for all anyone knew.

"Escape routes? Well I don't know, Mr. Grayson. Have you never considered that someone could be looking for an in, not an out? Wayne mansion is legendary after all." Richard chuckled and shook his head. Kory narrowed her eyes as his hair stayed in place. Never trust a person with perfect hair.

"How rude of me. You know my name, and I still don't know yours. Strange, considering I know everyone in this room." His eyes flashed. "Everyone but you."

"Lauren Sanders. I own a small boutique in downtown New York."

"You don't sound like a New Yorker." He said.

"I grew up as a foster child. Moved around so much I couldn't obtain a specific accent. Or family."

"That's quite a tragic story," Richard commented. "Now how about you tell me your real name."

"I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about." She grinned as he spun her. "Can't a girl party crash without being interrogated?"

"Sure, only most girls don't carry guns underneath their dresses, and actually want to dance." He mocked, tightening his grip and sending her a pointed look. Kory's blood chilled and she discreetly tried to see if her gun was showing from her right hip. She looked back up at him calculatingly.

"How did you know I was carrying a gun?"

"I didn't until now."

Kory glared, opening her mouth to put him in his place when something caught her eye. Turning her head ever so slightly, she spotted two waiters arguing quietly. The bigger one discreetly checked his watch before motioning to the smaller one to follow him out into the hall. Kory furrowed her eyebrows. Her mission folder stated that someone at this residence would be exchanging plutonium. She had just figured it would've been a guest.

She broke away from her dance partner to follow the culprits only to have Richard pull her back.

"They're getting away!" She whispered frantically.

"Stay here, I've got this. This is no job for the police, especially wearing those shoes." Kory glanced down at her heels. They really were impractical, but people would notice if she was wearing combat boots! She looked up to tell him just so and found he was gone. Kory gritted her teeth. Stupid men. And she wasn't from the police! As fast as she could without drawing attention, Kory exited the godforsaken ballroom and hurried out into the hallway. Away from prying eyes, she took a moment to dispose of her heels. If the swishing of her dress didn't give her away, then the click-clack of her heels would.

Kory was then faced with another problem. Which hallway did they go down? She sighed; this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Surveying her options, Kory chose the darkest, sketchiest corridor, and crept that that. The layout of Wayne manor flashing though her mind, letting her know she was headed toward the library.

The moon cast eerie shadows through the giant windows as she passed by, the soft sound of her feet on the floor suddenly sounded like gun shots. Kory's hand remained on her hip, where her gun holster lay beneath her dress, cursing Richard Grayson for making her life harder than it had to be.

It was difficult enough getting her boss to put her in the field, and Kory had to fight her way through all of the testosterone to make sure she was noticed. Now some playboy hero-wannabe waltzes in, trying to follow _her _leads and take down _her _criminals. He'd probably get killed in the process. The nerve of him. If Kory didn't have to include everything that had happened in her mission statement, she would surely kick his ass.

The disguised redhead paused before turning the next corner, hearing the muffled sounds of fighting. Slipping her pistol out from underneath her dress, she mentally prepared herself for any sort of situation. Expect the unexpected, and all the crap she'd been taught in her training.

Her training never involved a civilian trying to steal her job.

Kory came to a set of doors and charged in without hesitation.

Immediately she had to duck out of the way to avoid a body being pushed into her. What a lovely welcome. The body, one of the waiters, recovered fast, spinning around to face his new opponent and aiming a fist for her face. Kory blocked the blow with her forearm, wrenched his arm behind his back, and with her other hand, slammed the butt of the gun against the back of his head.

Not what the pistol was for, but effective none the less.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Richard grunted, trying to gain the upper hand against the other two waiters while in his suit. And was failing. He was knocked back against a book case, sending books tumbling and the suit in question was tearing along the seams. It brought Kory satisfaction knowing it had to be designer.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you."

Richard finally captured one of the phony waiters in a head lock, sending her an incredulous look she couldn't see.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Richard demanded as she began squaring off with the last waiter. He feinted left and Kory rose her arm to aim, when he attacked right, grabbing the wrist holding the gun, and bending it back. Instinct kicked in and she buckled to her knees and as he applied more pressure, Kory grunted. The gun fell out of her hand.

She reacted immediately as his eyes followed the guns decent and aimed a punch between the legs. He shifted away just in time, but it was close enough that she was able to jump up and gain some ground.

"It means I'm on an assignment," Dodge right, kick left, glare at Richard Grayson. "And you're screwing it up!" Her temper getting the best of her as she turned her attention away for a barely a second, but it gave her attacker just enough time to ram her in the gut, sufficiently knocking the breath out of her. She thanked her lucky stars the shoddy criminals weren't smart enough to bring guns.

Wait a second. What was she doing?! _She_ had a gun!

Her faltering gave the assailant enough room to move into offensive. Rather than throwing kicks and hits, she was defending herself, dodging and blocking. Very difficult in a dress. A wrong step to the left and her feet tangled around each other.

She fell with the grace of an elephant, knocking over a glass sculpture of a naked lady that she supposed was considered art. It shattered, pieces of glass falling into her hair and into the palms of her hand as she attempted to catch herself. This was not going the way she planned.

But on the floor, her gun was much closer. Kory frantically tried to crawl towards it, knowing it would take time she didn't have to stand up in the impossible dress that she planned on burning after the mission was over.

Almost there. She heard Richard's fight still going on, sounding like he had the advantage. Beginners luck. She reached her arm out to grasp the handle when a pair of hands found themselves on her ankles. She closed her hand around the butt of the gun as she was dragged backwards along the wooden floor.

Twisting her upper body, she raised her arm and fired.

The bullet hit home in his thigh, knocking him down and paralyzing him momentarily. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Scrambling up, she saw Richard taking a small dark package out of his unconscious waiters jacket. _Her_ package. She held out her hand with a resigned look.

"Thank you, I suppose." The words tasted bitter in her mouth. "But I'll be taking that now." She stepped forward and he stepped back.

He raised his eyebrows.

"This is not a toy, little girl."

Kory bristled.

"I'm well aware, now hand over the contraband at once. I won't have you messing with it anymore." She strode over to Richard, hand outstretched. "Hand it over."

He began to move it behind his back. Kory gritted her teeth, reaching around him, landing one hand on a corner of the package.

He tugged it. She jerked it. It was like they were in kindergarten, fighting over the last shovel in the sand box. Juvenile and pointless. This was what she risked her life for? To play a game of tug-of-war with an oversized spoiled brat?

Richard gave a firm tug, stomping on the part of her dress that was dragging on the floor.

Her dress snagged and tore up to the side. The package dropped and rolled coming to a stop towards the center of the library.

The two of them watched in silence. When their eyes met, she saw his smirk.

Eyes wide, Kory jumped. But she was too late. Richard had launched himself at it, all of his weight landing on his shoulder. His muffled pain was nothing compared to Kory's fury.

"_Give. That. Back._" She growled, slowly making her way over to him, wary of the broken glass and her bare feet. Her head felt like it weighed an extra ten pounds with the wig pinned into her scalp, causing her to sweat even _more_. But even so, she kept forward.

Richard stood up, holding the package above his head on his good side.

"Finders keepers." He chuckled, turned around and making to leave, package still dangling above his head. Practically daring her to snatch it. It would be rude to ignore such a dare.

Taking a running start, decidedly ignoring the glass littering the floor, she vaulted onto his back, clawing at his head trying to reach the plutonium. Kory make extra sure to mess up his hair and further ruin his suit.

She would not be the only one looking like a train wreck.

"Get off of me psycho!" He spun wildly, and Kory dug claws into his back shoulder.

"Not without that package."

She barely had time to rake her nails across his cheek when Richard slammed her back into the book case, loosening her grip and the books. First edition hardcover's and paper backs showered on top of them. With his free hand, he yanked her arm to the side, spun out of her grip and grabbed hold of her gun.

Words could not describe the fierce glower she was shooting him. Not worried in the least though. She knew he probably had never held a gun before in his privileged life.

` Their breathing came out in loud huffs, filing the silence that covered them.

"Now, I'm not going to shoot you-"

"I'm so grateful I could just strangle-"

"-because you're in the police force and I wouldn't do that to one of their rookies."

"-astrate you an- a _rookie?_ You've got to be kidding me, I-" He raised the gun, her eyes narrowed and he let out three warning shots into the ceiling. She fell silent.

"Now," he said, his voice a low rumble. "The guards will arrive in three minutes. You have two minutes and fifty-nine seconds to walk out of here without repercussions." The gun hand drifted down until it was aimed at her chest.

"I suggest you make the smart decision."

Richard Grayson exited the room with her gun in his hand as though it had every right to be. He yielded it just the same.

She was going to be in so much trouble at work in the morning.

Richard's night ended with a bottle of brandy and a shower, Kory's ended with sneaking out the window.

Monday morning came around and rained on his parade. Literally. It was pouring down outside. Combine that with a nasty hangover and Richard Grayson was not having a good day. He glanced at the clock then groaned, causing his head to throb. What was he doing awake at the office at seven in the morning?!

He figured he was needed for a dangerous assignment or a medal of some sort for interfering with the polices' job, making them even more incompetent and obsolete. Both sounded fantastic. But Richard was positive it could've waited till noon. Or Tuesday. The roll of his stomach reminding him of the multitude drinks he downed the night before to celebrate his success.

All he wanted was a quiet, uneventful morning. Unfortunately, his boss, The Director, didn't get the memo as he slammed open his door.

"Grayson! What the hell were you thinking?" His boss boomed. He supposed then that he wasn't getting a medal. "The retrieval of plutonium was not your job." Richard attempted a nonchalant shrug but grimaced as pain shot up his right shoulder.

"Just… havin a little fun Chief." The Directors' face was slowly turning red and Richard was worried he'd stop breathing. He appeared to have many years on him after all, and it was bound to happen eventually. "Look, I didn't go looking for trouble, I just saw an opportunity and took it. I should be rewarded for my heroic effort."

Perhaps that went a little too far. The Director thought so too.

"What you did was selfish and idiotic. Charging into a mission with no team and not fully briefed! We _had _an agent on scene. A good one too. Despite your beliefs, we have other agents in this organization other than you." The Director fumed. It felt as though there was a jack hammer doing construction on his head.

"You could've died, you could've compromised this organization! I have half a mind to suspend you for insubordination!" Richard smirked, ignoring the pain as he folded his arms behind his head. No matter how much his shoulder was hurting or how much he botched another agent's assignment, he was still Richard Grayson. He was an asset. And for his shoulder? He would just get his butler Alfred to do something about it later.

"But you won't." He said arrogantly. The Director gritted his teeth and glared at the agent through his glasses, glancing down at the papers on his desk for a moment before returning his gaze. His eyes full of indignation and authority faded to resignation.

"I'm short enough on staff as it is. Suspending you would be more trouble than it's worth. No. What you need is respect, discipline, and a serious reality check." The Director slouched in his chair. "Starting today you will be on probation and—"

"Excuse me? I'm Richard Grayson; I've never failed a single mission! I don't deserve probation."

"Unfortunately, that's not for you to decide. Especially after you just blew your last mission and now this-"

"This is complete bullshit. I didn't blow anything. I did everything right and got the information like you fucking asked me to."

"You work for this company, Grayson." The Chief said, glaring. "You work for me, under this building with my own goddamn terms. You don't like it? Leave. I don't have time for your tantrums." He rubbed his worn face, taking off his glasses. "Get out of my office."

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm making no promises. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
